Parapluie
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Monoma n'aimait pas la pluie. Pourtant, c'est grâce à elle qu'il fera l'une de ses plus belles rencontre.


**Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !**

**Me voilà avec un petit two-shot sur ce crack-ship de mon cœur : Monoma et Midoriya.( Merci Sysy) C'est tout fluffy, c'est en deux partie (la seconde est quasi fini et arrivera un jour.) Donc voilà ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : My Hero Academia appartient à Hirokoshi Kohei_

* * *

Parapluie

Monoma n'aimait pas la pluie.

Finir tremper jusqu'aux os, patauger dans d'énormes flaques, trembler de froid, il n'y avait rien de positif à subir l'arrivé d'une pluie. C'est pourquoi, seul l'ennui se lisait sur son visage lorsque son regard découvrit le temps grisâtre de cette fin de journée. Un vent froid désagréable chatouilla le bout de son nez. Toujours plus ennuyé, il traversa le large portail de son collège. S'il se dépêchait, il éviterait peut-être le déluge ?

Néanmoins, le destin ne semblait pas décider à se montrer clément. A peine était-il sorti du collège que le temps s'était couvert d'un large voile gris. Le blond n'eut même pas le luxe de se demander si la pluie allait finalement montrer le bout de son nez, qu'un flot aussi froid que dense lui tomba dessus.

Super ! Magnifique journée ! Neito s'arma de son cartable brun et, tout en exprimant à la pluie son plus total mécontentement, il continua de courir. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour éviter cette fichue pluie ? Dans tous les cas, s'était-il dit, il finirait trempé. Alors plutôt que de se cacher sous la devanture d'un magasin, il préféra se diriger au plus vite vers la gare. Commença alors une longue course contre la pluie. Ses semelles frappaient les nombreuses flaques sur le sol, tellement nombreuses qu'il ne saurait, même s'il le voulait, les éviter. Le vent se faisait tantôt plus fort, frigorifiant son corps, tantôt plus calme, laissant le froid de ses vêtements le faire frissonner.

Comme désireux de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile, la pluie redoubla soudainement d'intensité. Monoma n'en arrêta pas sa course, pour autant. Il ne restait pas une once de trottoir visible et le déchaînement bruyant de l'eau s'abattant sur le sol frappait la surface de son dos. Il vit au loin les 1er couleurs de l'établissement. Un élan d'espoir vient booster son corps trempé, encore un peu et il aurait son train. Encore quelques petits pas et il sera à l'abri, au sec !

* * *

Le dépit. Voilà ce qui se lisait dans le regard du jeune collégien, alors que le train quittait la station, disparaissant dans l'horizon gris et brumeux qui entourait la petit gare. Il ne se sentit même pas baisser des bras, laissant tomber son sac au sol. Il serait sûrement mouillé, ses livres aussi d'ailleurs, mais qu'importe. Il était déjà trempé, de toute façon. Il soupira bruyamment, maudissant ce déluge. Une divinité avait-elle décidé de lui pourrir la journée ? Avait-il brusqué les mauvaises personnes avec sa « grande langue » comme le disait son professeur principal. Était-ce de sa faute si personne n'avait de la répartie ?

Le vent vient alors le frapper en plein visage. Si fort que ses cheveux, raide d'habitude, s'entremêlèrent en une coiffure digne d'une grasse matinée. Aussitôt retombé par le pouvoir du torrent qui lui tombait dessus. D'accord, d'accord, il l'avait un peu cherché. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Toujours plus dépité, un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres, étouffé par les clapotis de la pluie régulière. Cette journée était une véritable catastrophe.

Puis, la pluie cessa.

D'abord surpris, il dévisagea son environnement. Il pleuvait toujours, c'était indéniable, pourtant celle-ci ne l'atteignait plus. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'ombre qui l'entourait. Intrigué, il leva les yeux et rencontra deux paires de chaussures. Deux grosses pairs d'un rouge pétant. Il reconnut ensuite le pantalon de couleur noir que tous collégiens devaient porter.

Il leva alors les yeux et enfin, il le vit.

Jamais il n'avait vu une bouille aussi douce. Tout chez ce garçon brillait. Un soleil se tenant droit devant lui. La pluie et le froid même ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Presque pudique d'oser ne serait-ce frôler la lumière qui émanait de ce garçon. Neito était sincèrement surprit. Éblouit. Presque brusqué par le regard de cet autre. Il vit la lueur de curiosité se transformer en une étincelle d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » un brin de voix plutôt fluette, peu sure d'elle mais s'accordant parfaitement avec l'aura de douceur de son possesseur.

Face à son manque de réponse, il le vit bouger la tête, son regard balayant le quai vide de monde à la recherche, il supposait, d'une aide.

Le blond se leva alors d'un bond, le surprenant tellement que le jeune inconnu recula aussitôt. La pluie retomba ainsi sur les cheveux de Neito qui fut, une fois de plus, surprit. Il grimaça sous la violence des gouttes d'eaux, mais n'eut le temps de réagir. L'inconnu s'approcha rapidement de lui afin de le protéger de nouveaux, de son parapluie. Trop rapidement. Le jeune garçon trébucha, Neito eut alors le réflexe de le rattraper, mais c'était sans compter sur l'équilibre du collégien qui se rattrapa de lui-même, très facilement.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent dans une situation plutôt incongru. Le jeune collégien parfaitement droit sur ses deux pieds tenant fermement le parapluie, Neito trempé jusqu'aux os, les mains dirigés vers cet autre, sous ce même parapluie coloré, sur un quai vide entouré par une pluie torrentielle. Le blond se reprit, il rangea ses mains dans son dos, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus à l'aise possible. Naturellement, il aborda son petit air hautin. Celui qui disait « c'était totalement voulu de ma part »

Le silence se fit entre les deux collégiens, quelques secondes avant que l'inconnu ne prennent la parole.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas … euh » Il sembla chercher ses mots. Ses yeux verts se perdirent quelques secondes, les joues légèrement gonflés. « Enfin, je t'ai vu accroupis sous cette pluie, donc je me suis inquiété … »

« Ah je… je réfléchissais, juste. »

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas dérangé ? Je peux te laisser réfléchir si tu préfères. »

La perspective de se retrouver une troisième fois sous cette pluie fut suffisante pour convaincre Neito. « Non, j'accepte de partager ce parapluie avec toi. »

Cela sonnait étrange. Et son homologue, au vue de son expression, sembla également trouver cette formulation étrange. Néanmoins, il ne s'en offusqua pas. Un petit sourire nerveux plaqué aux lèvres, il se décala légèrement. De sorte à se retrouver côte à côte. Fort heureusement, le parapluie jaune pétant d'où il percevait d'autres couleurs tel que le bleu et le rouge – sûrement un parapluie aux couleurs du célèbre symbole de la paix, était assez large pour protéger leur deux corps de la pluie. Leur épaule ne se touchaient pas. La petite taille du collégien devait forcément jouer, mais pourtant Neito se sentit très gêner de cette proximité. Un peu penaud, il hésita et ne savait pas où regarder. Devait-il lui parler ? Ce silence n'était pas un peu gênant ?

« Alors… » finit-il par souffler, reprenant instinctivement son petit air supérieur et décontracté. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? »

L'inconnu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, intrigant son interlocuteur. Il vit son expression se figer en une grimace nerveuse. Sa réponse mit du temps à venir. « J'attendais… mon train. »

En effet, que pouvait-il faire d'autre dans une gare de train, si ce n'est attendre un train ? Neito se sentit rougir, terriblement gêné par la bêtise dont il venait de faire preuve. Il rit, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais plus il parlait, plus il s'enfonçait dans sa maladresse. Ses mots étaient hésitants. Son attention soumise à la présence de ce collégien. Il ne se connaissait pas. Mais cette rencontre avait quelque chose d'irréel. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'ineffable. Cette aura qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. Lui qui était d'un naturel si méfiant, le voilà à converser avec un illustre inconnu. Il avait certes son âge, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'entendre forcément avec les enfants de sa génération. Néanmoins, ici, tout semblait plus … naturel. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait : Naturel. Pas de jugement, pas d'hypocrisie, pas de faux semblant. Il ne semblait jamais s'offusquer de ses réponses, aux allures condescendantes et provocantes. Juste deux garçons qui discutaient et cela était apaisant.

Son regard se balada sur le toile du parapluie. Il s'agissait bien d'un parapluie All Might. Le garçon était-il un fan ? Il se retient d'échapper un rire épuisé par cette soudaine pensée. Qui n'était pas fan des héros, aujourd'hui ? Forcément. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention. Un petit logo apparaissait au travers du tissu mouillé. L'inscription était à l'envers – surement imprimé sur la face supérieur du parapluie, mais s'il avait du mal à déficher la phrase, il reconnut sans mal l'origine du logo.

« C'est … un _Anniversary ? »_

La question s'adressait plus à lui-même, mais sa voix qu'il pensait murmure, porta plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le mouvement de tête de son interlocuteur en était la preuve. Il suivit le mouvement, souhaitant au fond de ne pas s'être une nouvelle fois montrer maladroit. Ce fut un regard brillant de curiosité qu'il rencontra.

« Tu connais cette collection ? »

Sa voix se voulait maîtrisée, mais elle vibrait d'une joie qui ne désirait que déborder. Neito le savait, il connaissait parfaitement ce timbre de voix, c'était celle qui enrayait la sienne lorsqu'il souhaitait parler de héro, de pouvoirs, de BD ou de son rêve, mais qui n'osait jamais se faire entendre. Sa fierté le rappelant à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en n'importe qui.

Entendre cette même retenue, pudique et légèrement effrayée dans la voix de ce garçon saisit le blond. Lui aussi devait avoir subi les moqueries d'un autre. Dans le vacarme de la pluie qui les entourait, Neito se demanda alors si, peut-être, juste pour cette fois, pour ce moment sur ce bout de gare, il ne pourrait pas se laisser à être véritablement lui-même.

« C'est… » il prit un temps pour fouiller dans sa mémoire. « Celle des 10 ans ? »

« C'est ça ! » La voix du garçon aux boucles vertes résonna d'excitation.

« J'ai lu… » Il n'était pas sûr des informations qu'il possédait, mais il souhaitait mettre le collégien en confiance. « … qu'il avait suffi d'une seule journée pour mettre la plupart des magasins en rupture de stock. »

« C'est vrai ! Tu n'imagines même pas le combat que j'ai dû mener pour l'obtenir ! Je suis arrivée à 5h du matin et il y avait déjà une bonne vingtaine de personne devant moi ! Alors que le magasin n'ouvrait qu'à 9h ! Ils avaient campé devant le magasin. Enfin, j'aurais surement fait la même chose si j'en avais eu l'autorisation, mais ma mère n'aurait jamais accepté. Je peux la comprendre, les grands rassemblements peuvent faire peur et à la vue de ma situation, ça devait encore plus l'inquiéter. Mais finalement, il y avait des groupes de sécurités. J'ai même vue Mont Lady et Cementoss ! Ils sont conscients de l'impact d'une telle marchandise et-

Neito était subjugué par le débit de parole de ce garçon. Ce fut si soudain qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui s'était passé. D'un coup, son attitude réservé et nerveuse avait laissé place au fan légèrement exubérant. Mais malgré la surprise, il ne l'interrompit pas. Il se contenta de l'écouter et de l'observer. Voir ses mimiques défiler au rythme de ses mots, laisser un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres à l'écoute des maladresses qui composaient son récit, retenir les détails qui l'intriguait et profiter simplement du moment présent.

« Ah… » le garçon se tut brusquement. Le regard figé vers le pierre du sol, il rit nerveusement. « J'ai encore trop parlé… Je… Désolé… J'ai dû t'ennuyer… et… »

Il était embarrassé et cela ennuya Neito. Pourquoi se montrait-il gêné d'être fan ? Lui avait-on dit quelque chose ? De plus, le blond s'interrogeait sur le sens de son « de ma situation » ? Mais Neito pouvait-il vraiment poser ce genre de question ? S'il ne se saurait que très peu gêné dans d'autre circonstances, quelque chose en lui, cette fois-ci, lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de tenir sa langue. Il venait à peine de se rencontrer et il y avait ce petit quelque chose, qui faisait écho en lui, qui l'incitait d'autant plus à ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

La seule chose qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était de continuer à lui parler, de l'écouter, d'échanger. Alors il dit la phrase la plus simple qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« J'ai attendu 4h dans une file pour obtenir un blouson dédicacé aux couleurs de Vlad King. »

L'inconnu leva les yeux vers lui. « C'était aussi une édition limité et j'étais sûr qu'une fois épuisé, il n'allait pas relancer un nouveau stock. » Il soupira, ennuyé au possible du manque de reconnaissance de son héro favori. « Vlad King n'est pas aussi populaire que All Might, j'imagine. Bref, ça a été une véritable catastrophe ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à l'avoir ! »

« Mais tu as réussi ? »

« Pour qui me prends tu ? Bien sûr que j'ai réussi. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir ! » Il hésita un instant. « Un peu comme toi, dans un sens. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça … tu sais … trop _nerd _comme attitude ? »

« Arere ? » Neito leva les yeux au ciel – Ou plus précisément sur le haut du parapluie qui les recouvrait toujours. « Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre. Si ces gens considèrent qu'avoir une passion c'est _Nerd_, alors soit ! Soyons _Nerd_ ! » Cette fois-ci, Neito ne put retenir toute la condescendance qu'il avait pour ce genre de personne. Son petit air hautain reprit le dessus. « Leur vie doit être ennuyeuse à mourir. » Il croisa les bras, son regard fier, plongé vers l'horizon pluvieux, ressentant la méchante envie d'aller provoquer ces idiots. Ainsi, il ne remarque pas le regard vert qui le fixait, tremblant d'une émotion toute particulière. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il sourit.

« Tu dois avoir raison. » finit-il par dire, observant à son tour la pluie qui perlaient autours d'eux.

Un bruit lointain se fit entendre, de plus en plus. Réalisant ce bruit de fond, les deux garçons eurent le réflexe de poser leur regard sur les rails. Au loin, le train arrivait en gare.

« C'est mon train. »

« Ah … d'accord. »

La déception était clairement présente dans chacune des lettres prononcées par le blond. Il réfléchit à vive allure alors que le train passait devant eux. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour ne pas couper la conversation avec un simple « Ah d'accord » ! Tout allait-il vraiment s'arrêter comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas qu'on brise cette petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient créé dans l'ombre du parapluie. Le train s'arrêta définitivement et il n'avait toujours pas idée de quoi dire.

Ce fut l'inconnu aux boucles vertes qui prit les devants. Il s'avança en face de Neito et lui tendit le parapluie.

Sous le regard interrogateur, il lui offrit un simple sourire. « Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. »

« Mais c'est une édition collector ! Puis au point où j'en suis, un peu plus ou un peu moins... »

« Autant ne pas aggraver la situation, alors ! » Il insista, un calme sourire coller aux lèvres.

Neito le dévisagea et sans le réaliser, il se laissa aller à sourire.

« Donner une édition collector, tu vas le regretter. »

Le plus petit fit mine de réfléchir. « Si c'est à toi que je le donne, je ne pense pas. Tu saurais en prendre soin. » Rit-il, un petit air malicieux brillant dans le vert de ses yeux.

Quelques secondes de réflexion et les deux garçons semblèrent heureux.

Neito se saisit du parapluie aux vives couleurs. Ses doigts frôlèrent les plus foncés de son nouvel ami, Quelques secondes, un dernier regard, un dernier silence, un dernier sourire et l'inconnu courut vers l'entrée des wagons. Un long cri de cheminot raisonna et les portes se fermèrent.

Le train quitta la gare. Laissant dans le silence de la pluie, un jeune collégien protégé par un parapluie aux vives couleurs.

Quand il y repensait, C'est depuis cette rencontre que Neito s'était mis à aimer la pluie. Chacune des gouttes de pluie lui rappelait cet étrange et si précieux moment. Ce parapluie, rangé près de la fenêtre et cet illustre inconnu. Ce garçon au boucle vertes, son 1er coup de foudre. Le seul même. Il avait rencontré d'autre personne qui l'avait intéressé, mais ce ne fut jamais véritablement pareil. Rien n'avait égalé la magie de ce moment dans cette gare. Néanmoins, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un crush d'enfance, un simple et bête première amour comme tout le monde en vivait. De toute façon, à quoi bon cela servait -il de s'entêter ? Neito n'avait plus jamais revue ce garçon.

Jusqu'au Festival de Yuei, lorsqu'il le vit franchir la ligne d'arrivée, obtenant la 1er place de cette épreuve.


End file.
